


Family

by aceofhearts88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Pietro Maximoff Lives, i'm not sure, like Civil War AU, like some spoilers for Captain America Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes a look at the people calling themselves Avengers.</p><p>Just something I wrote on a whim....I don't even know myself what this is....maybe just read it? It's supposed to be funny.</p><p>I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onethingconstant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingconstant/gifts).



Bucky needed exactly three weeks of living in the New Avengers base to be convinced that this was all just some really big joke, and none of that changed after four months. Superheroes? Try too tall idiots with big shiny weapons and too much stupid combined in one group of children.

Seriously, how the fuck had they not collectively died yet.

Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes. Oh yeah, he was shaking in his boots. Let's look at them, why not, huh?

A guy in a suit with a big flashy gun on his shoulder that just screamed HERE I AM PERFECT TARGET SEEN FROM MILES AWAY and would just drop dead from a single EMP.

A guy with wings, fucking metal wings big enough that it just had to be compensating for something else. Where was his grappling hook again?

A guy whose powers were to run really fast. Run. As in 'swoosh I'm over here now' run. Bucky had chased rabbits in the war, you just needed to wait until they had tired out and then snap.

A gu....AI?! Robot man with a shiny jewel in his head. And a cape. Actual fucking cape. And basically walking internet and encyclopedia. Let's try that EMP again, shall we.

Steve. And Steve did not need words, because Steve was still carrying that too big frisbee and jumping out of plans without a parachute. Yes, Natasha told him that, you punk.

And don't, don't let him get started on the rest of the original ones who came by then and now apparently because you didn't just retire from saving the world and sometimes apparently bad guys just asked for someone specific. 

A guy in a suit once more, but this one shiny gold and red and flashy and just so damn easy to be recognized. I am Iron Man, his ass, ever learned a single lesson about being subtle and inconspicious as a hero. And of course, EMP again, boom, got yah.

A guy...who turned into a green monster....and okay, maybe that one was okay. Slightly uncontrollable but at least he would survive like a fucking EMP. Or the atomic bomb. Or the end of the world. Yup, he was okay.

Especially because the next one made it all up anyway.

A guy with a bow and arrow. For real, no kidding, bow and arrow. Actual bow and arrow. And called himself the Avenger's sniper. And also hurt himself quite on his own so often that there was no need at all to think about how to take him down. Bucky wanted to cry, and you know what, Stevie, congratulations, you're not even the stupidest in your rag tag team anymore.

A guy who was an actual god...with a magical hammer. God of Thunder. Yeah, Bucky didn't believe that until he actually saw it.

There were of course also the two women in the team, but first of all, Bucky was terrified of them and second of all, they actually knew what they were doing and how to do it and how to make sure they still took care of themselves. 

Honestly, women, dangerous and terrifying creatures...people. And he had to know, he had learned his lessons from the best of them all. And he was also sure that if more women like Peggy Carter had been allowed at the front in the war, they would have won after three days straight. Women didn't kid around, they went to business. You couldn't fool a woman, they had invented it.

So yeah, Black Widow and Scarlet Witch scared the hell out of him.

The rest? Not so much.

But the Avengers weren't only superheroes. They were also people. And despite how easy it was to take half of them out with a single long range EMP out in the field, they were also the greatest human beings Bucky had ever met.

Aside from Agent Carter. Because no one was greater than Agent Carter, no, not even you Stevie, especially not you, Stevie, because Agent Carter had had a brain.

Sam and Rhodey were great bros, they invited him to drinks, stole him away when he was brooding too much for their taste again and kidnapped him from the base (which Bucky was not supposed to leave yet really) for a night in the next town. They treated him like they would treat a friend, and especially Sam acted like nothing had ever happened between them, and Bucky would be eternally grateful for it. With them he was just one of the guys, and he felt young again.

And it drove Steve crazy, so that was always a plus.

Pietro was always swimming on the edge between annoying and endearing. The kid had energy, so much energy and was always on the move and could always go another round while sparring and it did wonders to Bucky's reflex reaction times. But the kid was also hopelessly gone in admiration for the freaking archer and no can do, you will not idolize the team idiot. So Pietro became third on the list of people Bucky would have to look after now.

Vision was...interesting and he was a joy to talk to, because he fascinated Bucky, fascinated him because he didn't understood him and was eager to do so, and Vision was eager to teach him about the future. Filled gaps in what parts of history Bucky couldn't remember or had never learned about.

Steve. Steve was everything Bucky had thought he had lost, what he still couldn't believe had gotten a second chance at. A brother, a best friend, someone who understood at least some of things he was going through. Because the future was still strange, was still a lot of unknown and with Steve, he wasn't alone in it. 

Tony Stark. Who came by every now and then, but if not here, seemed to be constantly on the phone with Steve. Like teenage girls. Gossiping day and night. What nerds. It would probably forever be a little awkward between them, considering what had happened, but they had come to a mutual understanding and maybe someday Bucky would actually get used to the man and his ego...and his freaky fascination with his arm. He owed Stark a lot, he had fixed the arm, had spent a lot of money to get the government off of Bucky's back and he constantly offered upgrated and newly developed weapons to him for testing. Bucky might actually start liking him, if Stark ever found a minute to shut the hell up.

Bruce Banner was a saint. As much as the Hulk was the destroying force of the Avengers, was he the peace and patience of their group. He didn't need conversation to feel comfortable with someone in the room, and it was so easy to calm down while only hanging out with him. But he was also always willing to lend a listening ear and he had seen so much in the world, good and bad, that Bucky always felt a little less terrible for talking with him about his nightmares than with Steve, because Steve still believed the world could be good.

Clint was his friend, more a brother really, who was equally team clown, team dad and the stupidest punk this world had ever seen. And Bucky needed all sides of him. Constantly. And Clint was always there whenever he was needed, pulling pranks with Pietro or on Pietro, with Bucky, without Bucky, never on Bucky, when he needed a laugh more than air. He understood maybe the best how it felt to see the results of actions one couldn't remember doing. And he was the idiot who made sure apparently that Bucky didn't get bored during a fight, because bow and arrows, ladies and gentleman, bow and arrows and jumping off of buildings.

Maybe Steve was contagious.

He hadn't met Thor yet, but everything he had heard about the guy yet made him sound like parts fairytale, parts loyal golden retriever and parts absolutely terrifying. 

Natasha. Oh dear Natalia. She was still just like he remembered her as the spitfire little girl he had trained so long ago. She knew him, the new him, the him Steve was still getting to know, with her Bucky could be just how he wanted to be, he didn't need to careful with her, nothing could say or remember or tell her would scare her, because she had been there. She had been a weapon and they were still healing together. Getting stronger together.

And Wanda. Wanda, who was most certainly the sweetest girl Bucky had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Wanda with her sweet smiles and warm voice. Wanda who did not hesitate for a second to get into his head and manipulate panic attacks into something good. Lovely Wanda who understood him even when he couldn't talk anymore, when everything was just rushing through him and pinning him down. Wanda who had single handedly and with only some help from Stark and Banner gotten into his head and ripped those damn trigger words out of his mind.

She was the sister he had lost now, she was the little sister Bucky had never had a chance to really see grow up into a beautiful and strong woman. Wanda was the sister he could protect now. She was also great in getting worked up with over what idiotic things their brothers had gotten into again. No one said 'I told you so' as beautiful as her, it was like art.

Just like now again.

"I told you so.", she snapped into Pietro's suddenly not so cocky face anymore and the speedster dugged behind Bucky as if that would somehow help him get away from his sister, but oh no, pulling him out again, Bucky leveled him with a glare and shoved him towards Wanda again. Stupid idiot.

"You know you don't always have to do everything he does, right?", he grunted and then looked around them again, but the back alley in this freaking part of Wakanda was still empty, no one had found them yet. Stupid Hammer bots, so stupid. 

"Don't blame the kid.", came the yell from under the rubble of the house they had just five minutes ago still stood upon until that freaking bot had gone all martyr blow myself up shit on them. And the house.   
"Shut up, Barton!", Bucky snapped down to where he supposed the archer was laying in the basement now, "And next time I say jump, you jump.", no verbal reply came and Bucky narrowed his eyes at the rubble some more, convinced that Barton was just sticking his tongue out at him, even if they couldn't see each other.

The explosion had taken out their comms, so there was no way to call back to the others, which was perfect because there was a house on Barton and they had no idea if he was hurt, because Clint always lied when it came to that question, even to Steve, and no one lied into Steve's face really. But Bucky could have used another heavy lifter or two.

Wanda busied herself from checking Pietro over for injuries which there were none other than some bruises probably, Barton had tackled the kid from the roof just in time after all, only to go down with the ship in the process, yelping like a dying pig, while Bucky had watched from the next building where he had saved Wanda upon.

"What do we do now?", Pietro asked and sent his own glance up into the blue sky that was thank the heavens still free of more bots. Bucky refrained from answering for the moment and instead bedn down to pick up the bow that of course had been saved from the collapsing building, because Clint had his priorities sorted all wrong, jesus christ man, you have a wife and kids, get it together.

"Need some help?", a voice called out from the building behind them and Bucky whirled around and had his finger on the trigger of his gun quicker than Wanda had her hands raised, Pietro pushed onto the ground behind her, glaring at his sister. But as quick as the shock had been it melted into relief when Bucky saw the black figure on the roof.

"T'Challa. It's good to see you again.", he greeted an old friend, who was more than welcome right now here, no one knew this goddamn place better than him.  
"Yeah, I saw some flying robots and then heard the Avengers were in to wreck my city again so i thought why not drop in and make sure they don't blow everything to pieces again...but I see that I am too late.", the Black Panther moved effortlessly down from the roof as Bucky holstered his gun again.

"Wasn't us. Blame the Hammer bots, and ask yourself what you did to piss him off.", Bucky countered easily as T'Challa came to stand by his side, looking down into the rubble as well, "So you gonna help us get the idiot out?"  
"Yes!", Clint agreed from down below, "Will Bucky's kitten save me?"

"SHUT UP, BARTON!"

Needless to say when Steve finally found them half an hour later, last of the bots destroyed, Bucky was still holding Clint in a headlock with one hand clamped over the archer's mouth to keep him from saying another word while T'Challa looked way too amused about repeatedly being called a goddamn kitten, but he was too busy flirting with Wanda anyway, while Pietro grumbled in the background.

Yeah, earth's mightiest heroes. 

But that wasn't what Bucky saw the Avengers as. 

For him, they were family. And he was happy because he was home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Cat-King's Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665105) by [onethingconstant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingconstant/pseuds/onethingconstant)




End file.
